


I See Stars

by canadino



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A midday distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Stars

Takasugi wasn’t the biggest fan of the library; it was too quiet, mostly stuffy, and smelled like old books and parchment and spilled ink. It made him feel restless, with walls and walls of (generally) unmoving shelves that caged and cocooned him in a massive den of knowledge. But Katsura loved it, as his House was naturally inclined. Katsura was studious and worked well in any space, but he preferred it best nestled in a hidden table with all his books laid before him and a patch of sunlight to fuel his mood. Takasugi sat with his chair leaning back - after asking Katsura to cast a spell so he didn’t accidentally fall over and cause a ruckus, and Katsura, who didn’t want to be unduly interrupted, agreed - and stared up at the ceiling that seemed miles above him. Books floated along a ways up, being sorted with charms or being fetched by a librarian; they were well out of the way of even the tallest witch or wizard at the school. Truthfully, Takasugi didn’t want to be here, which was why he hadn’t bothered getting his homework out of his bag, but Katsura was the only one who liked and tolerated him enough to spend prolonged time with, so it was out of his control.

“Katsura, take a break,” Takasugi said. “It’s so nice outside, let’s go outside.” 

“If we go outside, you’ll want to fly,” Katsura said, not even looking up. He had his hair neatly tied back and out of his face so he could write without being disturbed. “You always take hours before you get tired of being on a broom.”

“Okay…then why don’t we go work in the Great Hall? It’s too quiet for me here and you work anywhere.” It was usually more exciting to work in the Great Hall; watching the first years cast spells that often backfired was one of his favorite pastimes. The fact that the snack bowls on the House tables tended to refill themselves periodically was also a great plus. 

“Once I’m done with this History essay, I’ll help you with your Charms homework, okay?”

Takasugi groaned, which made a nearby book rustle at him to be quiet. “I don’t need help with homework. Well, I do, but I don’t want to do it now. Isn’t there anything that’ll make you stop working?”

“I’ve got a lot of work to write out,” Katsura said, finally finishing one long paragraph and looking up. “There’s not really much that would make me stop working.” 

Takasugi leaned across the table and kissed him on the mouth. Katsura smudged the ink at the end of his quill. 

The ink smudge was cleared with a wave of his wand, but Katsura’s face was beginning to redden considerably. Takasugi watched him, slouching in his robes, and stopped rocking back and forth when Katsura started collecting his parchment together. “I can’t work here. Fine. Let’s go outside. Let’s go to the Astronomy Tower; I’ve got some star charts to fill out.”

“But it’s so bright outside.”

“You can still see stars,” Katsura said, but his ears were red now, totally visible with his hair tied back. He cleared his throat. “Are you coming?”

Takasugi grinned and pulled his bag over his shoulder. “I love stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a line if you liked.


End file.
